


Soulmate Sam x Reader

by Dat_Assbutt



Category: Supernatural, team free will - Fandom
Genre: Bobby - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, F/M, Gabriel - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Assbutt/pseuds/Dat_Assbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am currently accepting requests, so comment any spn pairs you like!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soulmate Sam x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently accepting requests, so comment any spn pairs you like!

You stared down at the plastic pregnancy test, dread filling you. A little blue plus sign showed on the left side, indicating that you were... You gulped. This can't be. You and Sam had been together for three years, hunting down monsters and driving for hours on end. He had told you and Dean multiple times about how he couldn't start a family because he didn't have the time and hunting would put them in danger. But here you were, holding a positive pregnancy test in your hands. That can't be possible! You used condoms every time! Maybe it broke... Your eyes filled with tears and your hands shook, dropping the test with a loud clatter to the floor. No. You can't. "______? You okay? You've been in ther- Are you crying?" You heard Sam's concerned voice sound from outside the door. Come on, _____. Tell him. Don't be a freaking baby. Baby.... A baby. Your having a baby. You pushed those thoughts aside as you faced the door. "_____, answer me! Are you okay? ______?" Sam's hand rattled the handle, but it was locked. You had to tell him. It was now or never. You opened the door. Sam rushed to you. "Are you okay? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" He panicked, checking for cuts or bruises. "I-I'm fine, Sam." You say quietly. "Then why are you crying?" He leaned down to your level, one of his hands on your shoulder. "Sam...." You hesitate, chewing your lip. "What? ______, you can tell me anything." His hand rubbed your shoulder comfortingly. "Sam... Sam, I'm pregnant." Your throat burns with the need to cry, but you hold it back. Sam stares at you, his face in shock. "What?" He says. That's when you break down in tears. "It's okay, Sam. I know. It's terrible I'm so sorry! You can leave me here... It's okay I underst-" he cuts you off. "Why are you apologizing?" His face contorts in confusion and you stop cold. "Because... Y-you said you d-didn't want a f-family" you stutter out. He smiles. "No, _______. I don't want a family with anyone but YOU. This is great. We're gonna be parents. I'm gonna be a dad!" He laughs, picking you up and swinging you around. Then he kneels down and peppered kisses all over your stomach. You giggle, his kisses tickling you. "You're really okay with it?" You ask, unsure. "_______, this is amazing." He says, kissing you. Then, his face gets serious and a small smile lifts the corners of his mouth. "Uh... ______. I've been meaning to ask you for a while." Then, he got down on one knee, a sweet smile on his lips. You gasped as he pulled out a small, black, velvet box. "______ (last name), I have loved you since the day I saw you... And I mean it. Will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a gorgeous ring, and your breath hitched in your throat. This couldn't be real. It's just a dream. Once reality set it, you made your decision. "YES! Yes, Sam I will marry you!" He jumped up and squeezed you in a hug. Tears ran down your face in joy, and happiness over whelmed you. You were now, _______ Winchester. ---wedding day/2 months pregnant--- Your knees shook under your white, lace wedding dress. Today was the day. Bobby was gonna be the pastor, and Dean, you, Castiel, Gabriel, your only cousin, and Sam were the only ones at the wedding. You were in a secluded area of a park in Lawrence, and a beautiful stream ran to your left, and trees blowing in the wind surrounding you. There was a dirt path meant to be the isle, and Castiel was going to walk you down. Gabriel apparently knew how to play piano, and was getting ready to play, "here comes the bride" as you walked down the isle. The mini-wedding was going to start in 2 minutes. Your breath was shaky, and your hands gripped Cas's so hard you were sure you'd broken his hand. But he didn't complain, oh no, he reassured you. "_______, it's okay. It's just us, there's nothing to be afraid of. You nodded as you heard the music start, and gulped. Sam stood at the end of the isle in an amazing tux, Dean standing by his side, Bobby behind him, and your cousin to the left. When you reached the end of the isle you stared into Sam's eyes as Bobby spoke. It all went by so fast, and before you know it, bobby says, "you may kiss the bride!" You jump into Sam's arms as happy tears threatened to fall from your eyes. Everyone applauded, and Sam picked you up, making you squeal in surprise. He carried you to the Impala, and set you in the passenger's seat. Dean was hesitant, but let you write 'just married' on the back window. Sam sped off to your honeymoon destination, which he had yet to tell you. "Sam...." You asked, staring at him. "Yes, ______?" He asked, a smirk on his face telling you he knew what you were going to ask. "Where are we going?" He smiled, "I can't tell you!" He laughed, grabbing your hand. "Why not! It's only fair." You teased, playfully whining. He rubbed his thumb over your hand soothingly. "It's a surprise! You'll have to wait and see..." Several hours later, he pulled onto a small, dirt road, grinning. You almost vibrated in your seat you were so excited. It was now 8:40 pm and a beautiful sunset blanketed the sky, setting a soft pink haze on the trees around you. You approached a small cabin in the maze of trees, and you laughed in happiness. It was just like you, a small, sweet cabin in the woods. Sam stopped the car and carried you inside. "That's not nessecesary." You said as he set you down. He grinned. "I know." Sam had already planned out he whole evening, from playing your favorite games, snacking on your favorite candy, going on a swim in a pond not far from the cabin, and telling you hunting stories. It was the best day you had ever had in your entire life! It was right after Sam had told a story about a wendigo they hunted a few years back on your soft, green king sized bed. ------------R-RATED SCENE---------- Sam kissed you, lightly at first, but soon escalated. He crawled on top of you, sliding his tongue over your lips. His tongue explored your mouth, making a warm heat pool in your stomach. When he pulled away, you were both gasping for breath. He sat up, pulling off his shirt, exposing his toned chest. Your fingers explored his skin, running over his chest and strong abs, before he tugged at your dress. He unzipped the back and you helped him pull it off you. You wore special black lace lingerie for this night, hoping to make it the best for him. "Beautiful, _______." He said, pulling you in for another deep kiss. His hands explored your body, eventually finding there way to your breasts. He ripped off your bra, and kissed the skin between your breasts before sucking a nipple into his mouth, making you moan. His other hand played with your breast, pinching, rolling and teasing your nipples. "Ugh, Sam.... So good..." You moaned out, your hands threading in his hair. He peppered kisses down your stomach until he found your core. He barely brushed it with his lips through your panties. He kissed your thighs as he slid the black lace off. He slid off his pants, finally leaving both of your completely naked. Your cunt ached for him, yet he kissed around it, teasing you. "S-Sam... Please... Stop teasing..." You moaned out, gripping the bed sheets. And with that, his tongue dove into your sex, lapping at your wetness making you yell out in pleasure. Your hips tried to ground up into his mouth, but a pair of strong arms kept you down. As his thumb played circles on your clit, you felt a coil tightly winding in your stomach. He greedily devoured your cunt, his nose, cheeks and mouth shining with your juices. A finger slipped in and out of your folds before he added another. You let loud moans fall from your mouth and gripped his hair, pulling him in closer. The coil wound tighter and tighter, and right as you were about to release, it all stopped. "Sam..." You whined. He grinned, coming up to kiss you again. You tasted yourself on his lips, making you moan again. "Need to come inside you, ______." You gripped onto his member, making him growl and buck into your hand. "Fuck, ______. So good..." He moaned. He repositioned himself, running his member up and down your slit. Without warning, he slammed into you, causing both of you to moan so loudly you were sure people would hear you ten miles away. He started slow, sliding in and out evenly. After a few minutes his pace quickened, and you gripped his shoulders, moaning. It wasn't long before you both felt release coming, and you yelled out in pleasure as he repeatedly slammed into your g-spot. You came, your nails digging into his back, yelling out his name. "SAM!" A few thrusts later Sam stilled, biting into your shoulder. He collapsed beside you, wrapping you in a hug and pulling the covers over both of you. "I love you, Sam." You say, turning to kiss him gently and juggling into his chest. "I love you too, ______. So much." He said as darkness over came you. _______________END______________ I hope you enjoyed that as much as a enjoyed writing it! Again! I will write any spn or tfw requests so don't be afraid to ask! And yes, I obviously write smut! Thx! XD


End file.
